


hit me baby one more time

by khrysallis



Series: A Bouquet of Lovers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristina makes the mistake of teasing her two boyfriends a little too much, and they decide that some punishment is due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me baby one more time

It starts like this: Kristina Wu is the head cheerleader of the cheerleading group in her university, and this week, they're supposed to cheer for their varsity's soccer team, which her boyfriend Luhan is on it as team captain. They're doing a stellar job this match, and has scored two goals against their opponent's one so far. It's _the_ match which will decide who will head to the semi-finals, and needless to say, Luhan's team is extremely pumped up to win. 

She leads her group to cheer loudly when Luhan scores yet another spectacular goal in the final three minutes, which effectively seals their win, and Kristina swoons a little within when he pauses to flash her a victorious grin. Luhan's smile has never failed to make her pulse race, no matter how long it's been since they've started dating. 

Kristina joins Luhan in the changing rooms the moment they head off the pitch, kissing Luhan full on the mouth when she sees him to congratulate him for the win. The room is promptly filled with wolf whistles, courtesy of Luhan's teammates, which they both duly ignore in favour of focusing on their lip lock. It's nothing Luhan's group of friends hasn't witnessed before, anyway, and they all ignore the couple soon enough to get back to their celebration. 

Luhan pulls back abruptly with wide eyes when Kristina presses in even more and moans softly against his mouth, eyes flickering towards her chest briefly before focusing on her face once again. "You're not–" he gasps, but Kristina leans in to finish off the sentence for him with a mischievous smile.

"–wearing a bra? No. I know how much you like this," she whispers, only to giggle when someone else crowds into their personal bubble and wraps their arms around her waist. Instead of feeling offended, though, Kristina turns a little in her position and greets the newcomer with a kiss too, before grinning back at the man with a dimpled smile. "Hello to you too, Xing. Took you long enough to join us." 

"Someone's been naughty," Yixing quips in a low voice, but there's lust in his eyes when he holds Kristina's gaze. "I can see your nipples straining against the material of your uniform from where I was seating."

"You'll be surprised," Kristina hums, looking around surreptitiously to make sure no one's paying attention to them, before grabbing hold of Yixing's hand and guiding it beneath her skirt. She collapses against Yixing's chest and shudders in pleasure at the first contact of his digits against her unclothed clit, then guides his finger back up to her mouth where she gives his fingers a long lick, making sure to hold Yixing's gaze through it all to gauge his reaction. The darkening of his gaze is absolutely delicious, though Kristina pulls away before he can act upon it. 

The look of shock on both her boyfriends' faces is much too amusing, and Kristina laughs airily again as she leans in to peck them chastely on the cheek before ambling towards the entrance of the dressing room, giving them a little finger wave before they can even recover. "I'll be heading out with the girls for a cup of coffee. I'll see you boys at home."

Even as Kristina walks away from the dressing room, there's a building anticipation within her that makes her heart flutter, wondering how her lovely boyfriends would greet her when she finally does get home. 

 

\--

 

As much as Kristina had predicted to be ambushed the moment she stepped into the apartment she shared with Luhan and Yixing (because her boyfriends are hardly the most patient of persons around, especially when Kristina would tease them so boldly in public), she had hardly expected for the both of them to _already_ be naked when they sandwiched her at the door, dragging her all the way to their bedroom with their hands all over her. 

Kristina doesn't even have the time to react to that, her mind going blank the moment a mouth – Luhan's; she's more than familiar with the curve of his lips by now – latches onto hers and distracts her completely, while another pair of hands reaches around her to work deftly at the buttons of her baby blue blouse, discarding it somewhere along the way before her skirt joins it in the hallway. Just as well, because Kristina doesn't feel like taking things slow today, either. Luhan in a football jersey is always a major turn on in her books, and he evidently knows it when he pushes her down onto the bed and climbs on top of her, smirking down at her with his well-kissed lips. 

"You should have kept the bra off," Luhan comments as he slides a finger beneath the strap of her black laced bra, cackling when he allows the elastic strap to snap back against her skin and leaving a red mark on it.

Kristina doesn't hold back from cursing him out for it; they both know how foul-mouthed she is by now, and they _love_ it, regardless. "Fuck you, asshole. That was uncalled for–"

Unfortunately for her, getting doubled teamed meant that she's at a severe disadvantage, and her words trail off into a breathless moan when Yixing slides her panties off her and drags the flat of his tongue against her clit, causing Kristina to arch up into Luhan. "You were saying?" Yixing muses, and Kristina doesn't even have to look to know that he's wearing that innocent look on his face yet again. Kristina isn't buying it.

"I said _fuck you both_ ," Kristina snaps again, but Luhan, being the asshole he is, decides to grasp that moment to dip his hand past the cup of her bra and pinches her pert nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting yet another breathless gasp from her. 

"Language, Kristina." Luhan tuts even as he bends down to lick a wet stripe across her chest, then biting gently on her nipple yet again, making her scrabble at Luhan's back. "You ought to be punished for that stunt you pulled at the soccer match." 

Yixing, probably the greater devil of both her boyfriends, actually _hums_ in agreement against her clit at Luhan's words, and Kristina kind of wants to die when he dips his tongue past her labia but not nearly licking into her deep enough with it. Kristina has to dig her nails into the smooth expanse of Luhan's back to keep herself anchored. "Luhan's right. You know we don't like it when other people ogle at you. And to go commando when you're in your cheerleader uniform–" 

"–is something you both enjoy regardless." Kristina huffs while trying to remember how to breathe, when Luhan's worshipping her breasts and Yixing's eating her out like this. They'd both expressed their approvals when Kristina had first gotten her cheerleading uniform, and had christened it by fucking her senseless in the cheerleading team's locker room while having her wearing it. 

"None of that from you, Kristina." Luhan warns with a sharp tug on her hair, which makes Kristina hiss again, but it turns her on so fucking much regardless. She loves it most when Luhan's asserting his authority, adores it when he's being possessive over her, and it's evident in the way he's licking his way up her neck and jaw before claiming her lips in a searing kiss yet again. 

It's crazy, how Luhan and Yixing can make her feel like her entire body is burning up without fail, and Kristina can't even find the energy in her to protest when Yixing spreads her legs further apart so that he can fuck his tongue deeper into her. She keens again when Yixing introduces a digit past her folds along with his tongue, working up a slow, maddening pace as he alternates between humming against her heat and blowing puffs of warm air against her moist folds. 

So Kristina focuses instead on sucking on Luhan's tongue the way he likes it, still forcing herself to remember to breathe through her nose before she dies from asphyxiation. Luhan's kisses are intoxicating as always, exploring every seam of her mouth in a languid, thorough manner, and his hands soon find their way back to her breasts, alternating between fondling them and pinching her nipples, each flick of his wrist sending spikes of pleasure down to where Yixing is hard at work. It doesn't help that Luhan's grinding against her abdomen either, the precum leaking from the tip of his cock smearing against her skin and making her shudder. 

When Kristina attempts to reach down for Luhan's cock in retaliation, though, he grabs hold of her wrists even while he's still kissing her senseless, as though able to predict what she's up to, and Kristina inevitably growls in frustration against his mouth, biting on his lower lip as a show of her unhappiness. He's grinning unrepentantly when he pulls away to catch his breath though, and gently but firmly pins Kristina's arms above her head, wagging a finger at her. 

"Oh no you don't, we're going to make you come before you even get to touch us," he tells her, and before Kristina can even say anything in response to it, he's already rummaging around the drawer of their night table, and pulls a silk tie out with a flourish, deftly binding Kristina's wrists together and to the headboard before she even knew what hit her. 

Luhan climbs off her the moment he's done, ignoring her repeated curses of _what the fuck_ , though Kristina's eyes widen in horror when he produces another device from the drawer, before padding into the bathroom to give it a wash. 

"Oh, is it time to stop already?" Yixing exclaims excitedly, and Kristina whines when he pulls his fingers out of her too because _fuck_ , she needs that goddamned friction to continue, these fucking heartless bastards. A part of her heart dies again when Yixing pulls himself to stand, his glorious abs in full display as he sucks on the fingers which have been fucking into Kristina until just moments ago, and it's a scene so obscene that Kristina swears she could have came from it, if only she could touch herself to completion. 

As it is, she's tied to the bed and is left to thrash uselessly about, while her two boyfriends proceed with their devious plans. Kristina swears aloud once again when Luhan rejoins them in the room, brandishing the object he'd retrieved from their toy drawer before her eyes. 

"Oh hell fucking _no_ , anything but that vibrator–" Kristina starts, only to be silenced when Yixing smashes his mouth against hers and drags a cold finger down the front of her chest, though he unfortunately pulls away before she can even bite back at him in retaliation like she had done to Luhan. They can be so unfair. 

"Oh hell fucking _yes_ ," Luhan corrects her, stroking the insides of her thighs with the vibrator and watching her squirm before he spreads her labia apart, with Yixing holding her thighs down from clamping around Luhan when the older male finally slides the metal device into place. "As punishment for what you've done today, you're going to spend the rest of the evening tied down to the bed with a vibrator in you." 

Yixing stuffs a ball gag past her swollen lips before Kristina could utter a single word, and he presses a tender kiss on the tip of her nose, the action contrasting greatly from what he's about to do. Yixing catches the remote controller which Luhan tosses to him later, and deviously hits the button which allows the vibrator to pulse intermittently at the slowest speed until he decides that enough is enough. Then, without further delay, he hops off the bed to join Luhan who has settled himself in the armchair located at the foot of the bed, but not after slotting a pillow beneath Kristina's head in order for her to catch the entire show they're about to put on for her.

Kristina feels her stomach clench with desire when Yixing climbs onto Luhan's lap and fists a handful of his hair, before they both smash their mouths together. From her position on the bed, Kristina can see the way Luhan's hands are roaming all over the broad expanse of Yixing's back, nails scratching and digging into flesh, leaving fresh red marks in their wake. Luhan and Yixing's kisses are always passionate and open-mouthed as they try to taste the most of each other, and their pants and moans are loud in the confines of their bedroom. 

When Luhan's hand moves down to cup the perfect curves of Yixing's dancer hips, kneading the firm flesh there, Yixing takes the opportunity to increase the speed of the vibrator in Kristina's cunt, making her inhale sharply and groan into her gag. As if she wasn't already turned on enough, Kristina catches the sight of Yixing abandoning the remote controller in favour of the bottle of lube sitting on top of the wardrobe beside them, and helps slick Luhan's cock up.

Kristina practically thrashes about on the bed, struggling against her restraints, when Yixing lifts his hips and sinks himself down on Luhan's cock in one fluid motion, the sensation of Luhan's cock filling him up making Yixing throw his head back in a soundless moan. Kristina's stomach twists again when she realises what they have really been up to while she had been out with her friends after the match. Yixing would usually be the one fucking Luhan with his perfectly thick cock, since Luhan liked being stretched open, but on rare occasions, Luhan would be the one fucking him open instead, the image much hotter than Kristina can even begin to imagine. Yixing not having to be prepped up before sinking himself onto Luhan's cock can only mean that they've been at it the entire afternoon, Luhan's long fingers in Yixing as he works Yixing open.

The fact that they'd fooled around with each other enough to make themselves hard and heavy but did not allow themselves to come before Kristina had joined them only makes her love them even more. 

Now that they can let the last of their inhibitions go, though, Luhan and Yixing grab the opportunity to work themselves to completion as fast as they can. Yixing's lithe body is pliant in Luhan's grasp, and he clings onto the backrest of the armrest as he focuses on fucking himself down on Luhan's cock, every brush of Luhan's tip against his prostate making heavenly sounds pour out of his lips. Luhan, on the other hand, mouths at the expanse of Yixing's skin, bending forth to take Yixing's nipple between his teeth.

With the knowledge that Kristina's watching them from the bed, Luhan maps Yixing's body with his tongue and teeth while he fucks up into Yixing the way Kristina likes Luhan to fuck her, and _damn_ if Kristina doesn't want to be free of these restraints right now so that she could do something about that unbearable ache between her legs. 

As if knowing what's on Kristina's mind, Yixing reaches for the remote controller while still bouncing in Luhan's lap – the movements of their hips are less coordinated now, a sign that their orgasm is fast approaching – and hits the button which switches the vibrator's pressure to maximum. There's nothing Kristina could do when her hands are tied to the bedpost, and she practically sobs as she watches Luhan fuck into Yixing continuously until his hips finally still, his moan muffled in the crook of Yixing's shoulder. Yixing continues to grind his hips against Luhan's until he too comes in strips of white against Luhan's abdomen, and Kristina loves that both her boyfriends are down for such filthy things. The image is such a turn on that Kristina comes untouched, her back arching off the bed when her own orgasm hits her. 

Luhan and Yixing exchange languid kisses a long while after, with Yixing cupping Luhan's face and tasting every inch of his mouth. It's not until Kristina makes a loud noise of frustration that they seem to remember that she's there in the room with them. Yixing leans in to whisper something in Luhan's ears right before he climbs off Luhan's lap, and that predatory smile Luhan's wearing definitely _isn't_ good news. 

At the very least, they have the decency to join Kristina on the bed, freeing her from her restraints and pulling the gag out of her mouth, and Kristina spits a scathing _fuck you_ at them for having left her on the bed while they had fun with each other the moment she's able to make her stiff jaw work. They only laugh at her though, and Yixing pulls her reddened wrists to his lips, pressing soothing kisses on the insides – and Kristina would have melted into a puddle because of his sweet gesture, if she wasn't so fucking turned on by it. The insides of her wrists are extremely sensitive, something which Luhan had discovered and had later informed Yixing, and they would always make full use of her weakness against her. 

Sometimes, Kristina wonders if Luhan and Yixing truly love her, or if they're merely using her for their amusement, watching the usually headstrong girl crumble into an incoherent mess when they finally get her naked and needy in bed. 

"That's your punishment for teasing us and leaving us waiting, Kristina," Luhan quips as he pulls the vibrator out of Kristina's vagina and gives it a lick, tasting her on the device, and Yixing nods in agreement, giving Luhan a kiss and sharing the taste of Kristina on his tongue. The betrayal. 

"What are you going to punish me with next, then?" Kristina asks, deciding to play along with them, considering the fact that she'll never be able to win when she's pitted against the devilish pair. 

Yixing's rare smirk makes its presence known when he slides his fingers into her long locks and _pulls_ , sending the pain and pleasure running down the length of her spine at the gesture. "That's for us to know, and for you to find out."

She doesn't even get to clarify what he means when Yixing pulls her in and kisses her fully on the mouth, his usual gentleness gone without a trace as she melts against him. Kristina can feel Yixing hardening against her once again, especially when a full-bodied shudder wracks through her when Yixing caresses her breasts, and Luhan joins in the fun by rubbing his cock up against the cleft of her ass, making Kristina buck against his touch.

Her senses are literally on an overload, when Yixing's lips are exploring her mouth and his hands are on her breasts, while Luhan is intent on making as many marks as he possibly can on her shoulders and down her back. Yixing's already hard and leaking against Kristina's front by now, while Luhan continues rubbing his dick against her ass, and Kristina _really_ wants them in her right the fuck now. 

She makes her frustrations known with a short growl, earning more breathless laughter from the pair, but Yixing's hand is on the top of Kristina's head in the next moment, forcing her down on her elbows so that she's level with his erection. "Suck me off with that beautiful cocksucking mouth of yours," he orders, and yet another pulse of lust races through her veins. 

Kristina needs no further orders, though, when she shakily guides Yixing's cock to her lips, the heady scent of precum hitting her full in the face. By then, she's more than familiar to the way Yixing likes her mouth on him, starting with a tentative swirl of her tongue around the glans before she dips the tip into his slit, lapping up the precum beaded there hungrily, before finally stretching her lips around his girth, taking Yixing into her mouth inch by slow inch. The hiss of pleasure that comes from above her only serves to spur her on, and the knuckle of Yixing's right hand is on her cheek in the next moment, massaging away the soreness from the stretch of her jaw, while his left is back in her messy brown locks, combing through them with his digits in a rhythmical manner. 

Gaining courage, Kristina pulls away again and licks at the thick vein on the underside of Yixing's cock, feeling his erection pulse against her fingers, then takes his length into her mouth ones again, eyes tearing up when the head of Yixing's cock hits the back of her throat. Kristina forces herself to relax and breathe through her nose, all while trying not to gag on Yixing's erection, and Yixing's surprisingly patient with her today, letting her get used to the stretch and not moving his hips before she's even ready. 

But when Kristina finally starts to suck Yixing off in earnest, alternating between long licks on the underside of his cock and the clenching of her throat around his head, Yixing's hand in her hair turns rough, nails digging almost painfully into her scalp as he forces her back onto his cock the moment she pulls away, hips thrusting forth to meet her mouth without mercy. 

Kristina almost forgets that Luhan's in the room with them, but he reminds her of that fact when a cold, lubricated finger runs down the cleft of her ass, making her moan when he circles her rim. She _knows_ what's coming next, anticipates it, in fact, and Kristina pulls away from Yixing's cock for a moment to muffle a drawn-out moan against Yixing's abdomen when Luhan finally breaches that tight ring of muscles with his finger. 

It's not the first time she's had anal sex with them, but the pain always remains at the same intensity, making her tear up as she tries to get used to the intrusion. Kristina would sometimes finger herself up the ass, too, but more often than not she'd abandon it in favour of rubbing her clit. Luhan evidently knows this, and he alternates between rubbing soothing circles into the base of her spine and pressing butterfly kisses down the expanse of her back, murmuring words of encouragement against her heated skin. 

Only when Kristina gives a firm nod and starts rocking her hips back into Luhan's finger does he start stretching her open in earnest, and Yixing's quick to guide his cock back into her mouth, having grown impatient from waiting. Once they manage to establish a common rhythm of fucking into Kristina simultaneously, Luhan and Yixing are back to exchanging open mouthed kisses above her. The wet sounds from their exchange of tongues and breathy moans are music to Kristina's ears, and she rather wishes she could watch her boyfriends go at it instead. There's, after all, nothing hotter than watching Luhan and Yixing kiss like their lives depended on it.

A hard slap lands on her ass seconds later, though, making her gasp and whine around Yixing's cock, and Luhan growls at her. "Pay attention," he orders, and Kristina realises she must have lost her rhythm to her mental fantasies of her boyfriends making out with each other. Another whimper is pulled out of her throat when Luhan pushes another lubed finger into her, making it two, but this time the burn is easier for Kristina to get herself accustomed to, and she's already signalling for Luhan to get three in her soon enough. 

"I can't hold on much longer," Yixing's voice comes out rough from lust moments later, and the stuttering of his hips accentuates his point, that he's going to come soon if Kristina continues sucking him off. Luhan hums in acknowledgement, and the next thing Kristina knows, she's being bodily dragged away from Yixing, and is being made to sit in Luhan's lap.

"Look at you, your cocksucking lips has swelled so prettily," Luhan coos at her when he turns her around, gentle finger against her cheek smearing the lube across her face, before he leans up to kiss Kristina again, stealing her breath away like he always does. 

"Fuck me already. Both of you." Kristina breathes against Luhan's lips when she pulls away, knows she's said it loud enough for Yixing to hear her too. She doesn't even care if it sounds absolutely shameless, but by now Kristina is already much too filled with _want_ to bother. Luhan exchanges a look with Yixing, before he pats Kristina on her ass.

Kristina already knows what he wants of her, and she pliantly lifts her hips and positions herself right above Luhan's, then gradually sinks herself down on Luhan's leaking cock. The stretch is abso- _fucking_ -lutely wonderful, and Kristina makes this known by letting out a guttural moan, steadying herself with her palms on Luhan's chest. Luhan's hands soon find their way to Kristina's hips, grip firm on her hipbones and almost enough to bruise, while Yixing's own hands begin wandering down the expanse of Kristina's back and her sides, making her shudder from his feather-light touches. 

Once Kristina is used to the stretch of Luhan's girth, she begins riding him in earnest, alternating between deep grinds and shallow bounces of her hips. It's crazy, how Luhan's able to make her feel like this all the time, but Kristina isn't complaining; she doesn't think she'll ever stop loving Luhan any time soon. 

Then there's Yixing, who climbs closer to the pair on the bed and pulls Kristina's long locks into a loose ponytail, holding it out of the way as he leaves his own marks down the column of her neck and over her scapula. When Kristina throws her head back in unadulterated pleasure, Yixing takes the opportunity to turn her around just a little more so that he could properly kiss her, and his hands move to caress her breasts, sending continuous pulsations of pleasure running through her. 

There's never a time that Kristina has never felt blessed to have two men who love her so much, and who aren't afraid to handle her roughly in bed when she wants them to. 

This is one of those instances when Kristina _wants_ them to wreck her, as a celebration of sorts for Luhan's team's win, and she practically whimpers in need when Yixing says, "We're going to fuck you together." 

Luhan stills her hips for a brief moment, letting her lean bodily against his chest as Yixing lines himself up behind Kristina, and Kristina takes the opportunity to catch her breath, swallowing thickly to lubricate her own parched throat. Luhan's cock is still filling her to the hilt, pulsating hotly against her walls, and she clenches her muscles around his length, earning a drawn-out moan from him that makes her smirk against his skin. 

Kristina heart thumps just a little faster when she hears Yixing snap the cap of the lube bottle closed, and holds her breath in anticipation when the cold tip of his cock presses against her anus. Nevertheless, Yixing asks her if she's ready, telling her to let them know when to stop if it gets too much for her. They don't do this very often, penetrating her together, and they know how it would hurt her, but Kristina is always eager to please them. Besides, Kristina's looking forward to when the pain finally melts away into pleasure, wanting to feel the way her toes would curl from the way Luhan and Yixing would fuck her in sync, their lips all over her body as they try to make her come first. 

When Yixing finally, _finally_ slides into her, Kristina collapses against Luhan's chest at the explosion of pain, clenching and unclenching her fists as she forces herself to stay in focus, to not tear up. She wants this so badly, and the last thing she wants happening is for them to abandon the idea just because they think she's hurting excruciatingly. They should know; Luhan and Yixing would frequently switch up between themselves, fucking each other in turn or whatever their mood dictates them. As always, Luhan's comforting lips are against hers in the next moment, murmuring words of encouragement and telling her how good she is for them, how they'll treat her well, and Yixing's thumb is kneading soothing circles into the base of Kristina's spine, helping to distract her from the soreness in her ass. 

The moment the pain dissolves into nothing more than a dull throb, Kristina gives them the signal to start moving by rocking herself down against Luhan's hips once again. What comes next is practically heavenly, with Kristina mouthing feverishly against Luhan's skin in a repertoire of _fuck fuck fuck please fuck me harder faster yes_ when Yixing and Luhan both fuck into her in earnest. The contrast in their movements only makes the experience better, with Yixing pistoning forth in short thrusts while Luhan's cock would almost slip out of Kristina's cunt only to fill her to the hilt again, and Kristina finds herself absolutely incapable of incoherent thoughts when Yixing's warm hands are cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples, and Luhan's nipping relentlessly at the juncture where her neck meets shoulder. 

Needless to say, Kristina's the first to come from the overload of sensations, her high-pitched moan from the powerful orgasm swallowed up by Luhan's lips, and he too soon achieves his orgasm, spurting hotly into her vagina. Yixing isn't too far behind, and Kristina can feel her own ass getting filled up by Yixing's cum when his hip stills, and he latches his mouth against Kristina's right shoulder blade as he rides out his high. 

They collapse on their sides from exhaustion once the initial high is over, everyone feeling spent and sated and very much satisfied, and the squelch of their cum inside Kristina makes her laugh. 

"I feel disgusting, thanks a fucking lot. Now I have to take another shower, assholes," she half-heartedly snaps at them, only to shudder when Luhan's finger reaches down to where their hips are still joined together, swiping some of the cum with his digit before bringing it to his own lips to taste it. Not wanting to be left out, Kristina surges forth to meld their mouths together, savouring the taste of _them_ on her tongue, musky and tangy but still one of her favourites, then turns to give Yixing the same attention too. 

"We should really wash up," Yixing suggests with a yawn, but makes no move to get off the bed – or pull out of her, in fact. Luhan's the same, sleepily nuzzling his face against the soft mound of her breasts and mumbling something incoherent, probably of him being dead beat or something along those lines. On normal occasions, Kristina would have reprimanded them severely for being extremely gross for not washing up after an intense round of sex, but Kristina knows how it's like for Luhan after his soccer matches, and doesn't say anything else, merely pressing her lips against his forehead and muttering a soft _sleep well_.

On her other side, Yixing emulates Luhan's actions, burying his face in the crook of her neck and pressing sleepy kisses against her skin. "I love you both," he says. "You and Luhan are the best thing that has ever happened to my life." 

Kristina finds herself smiling as she turns around to plant a chaste kiss on Yixing's lips, too, the contented look on his face making her chest explode with warmth. There's nothing Kristina would ever exchange for this – her lying sandwiched between Luhan and Yixing, the sounds of their soft exhales lulling her into a comfortable sleep. 

"I love you both, too."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was conceived as a femslash, but somehow my mind was like, "Kristina would look so much hotter with cum leaking out of both her holes." And so this is the aftermath of it :|
> 
> Also, Sarah is the worst friend ever for not discouraging me from writing this filth. I don't even know what to do with myself anymore.


End file.
